


A Cup Of Coffee

by Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Seduction, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: Based on a video of Benedict sweet talking a cup of tea.Robert has to get his morning fix of coffee and taking drastic measures to so.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Cup Of Coffee

The warmth rose fron the cold stillness like a great dragon disturbed from rest, heeding the husky yet smooth voice of Robert's.

Robert's soft lips kissed the smooth, silky surface of the rim while a tender finger carressed its back design, his purring radiating with its own warmth to reciprocate the coffee's rekindled heat. One of the steam's curls tickled his nostrils, the aroma of its grounded beans further surrounding him now. A low chuckle escaped those plump lips sitting on the porcelian rim.

"Careful darling, not too hot."

Then the steam reduced itself to a few little hisses, cooling just enough for its rather charming guest. If a cup could blush, it'd heat itself up.

"There we are, now let me have you."

And his mouth unlocked itself as he tipped the cup, welcoming a steaming hot brew slipping between his lips before overtaking his tongue in pure bliss. Robert could feel every drop give his tongue its own little kisses and excitedly rushing in like a great inky sea.

"Mmmmm~" Robert moaned between gulps. "I didn't think you were this good, my dear."

The coffee could only slide down his throat- filling him with the morning rush of caffeine.

"Why did you hold back earlier? You're always full of surprises."

As Robert continued to coo and flirt with the coffee, Benedict sighed angrily and pinched his nose.

"Robert, I said to reheat your coffee not seduce it."

Robert didn't care and laughed to himself, pouring more of the morning goodness in the empty cup.

"Silly Benny, let me have some fun."

And that's how Robert was banned from borrowing any coffee from any of his friends.

The End.


End file.
